I'm Sorry
by EVILflames10
Summary: This story takes place in the past to when kikyo was alive and Naraku was about to be created.A new characther is also introduced.I really suck at summaries,so please R&R!


This fic is kind of a background to another fic I'm going to write.So if you guys don't like it,I just won't write the other one.Ok that was a tongue twister @_@.Remember people,Kaede's a little kid in this fic since it's in the past.Any way,please enjoy the fic.  
  
Disclaimers-I do not own anybody,not even myself.....the school owns me.  
  
Principle-Come back here young lady!  
  
Winacia-Oh crap! 0_0  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lovely priestess Kikyo was enjoying here brief moment with the Hanyou,Inuyasha.She often wondered why the half-breed even took the time to be alone with her,but deep inside,she didn't really care.She didn't really care what the villagers ,her sister, or anybody else said.He just wanted to have a normal life and for once,know how true love felt.  
  
(A/N-This is wierd,I wrote nice things about a person I hate.)  
  
:Kikyo's pov:  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever feel true love"she thought will staring at Inuyasha.He looked puzzled for a minute,but then brushed it off.Kikyo couldn't help but chuckle.He was so obnoxious,it was adorable.That's when she heard a scream in the forest."Ahh!Help me!"She stopped thinking that minute and ran toward the scream with Inuyasha right behind her.  
  
:Inuyasha's pov:  
  
"What is she thinking,she could get killed"Inuyasha stayed close behind Kikyo.Then suddenly,he picked Kikyo up and put her on his back.He knew he couldn't stop her from helping someone,but he thought the least he could do was give her a lift.They ran into the forest,to quick to be noticed by the human eye.Inuyasha stopped when he saw what was wrong and who was in trouble.  
  
:Author pov:  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo both were a bit surprised to see where the screams came from.they came from a small dragon demon with purplish black hair.She was wearing an outfit similar to Kikyo's only it was black on top and purple on the skirt part.Her black wings,tail,and dragon ears were cute on her.She was being chased by giant ogre type demon. Inuyasha was just about to suggest leaving until a sacred arrow was shot at the demon.  
  
The demon disintigrated when the arrow touched it's flesh.The small dragon child walked up to Kikyo,while Inuyasha stood dumbstruck.He would have never have never imagined a human saving a demon."This woman really is different"whispered Inuyasha."Inuyasha?"he looked down at Kikyo and then realizing that he said that out loud, he put his aroggant face on and muttered a "feh".  
  
  
  
:Kikyo's pov:  
  
Kikyo smiled at his reaction.Maybe she will find true love.She then put her thoughts back on the demon child.She seemed exhausted,as if she had been running from that thing for days.She decided that she would care for her until she was ready to go back to her family.She scooped her up in her arms and started to walk back to the village."My name's Kikyo,what is your name young one?""my name is Winacia,and thank you"After saying that,the girl fainted in her arms.  
  
~one month later~  
  
It was a lovely morning,while Kikyo was picking vegetables with the help of Inuyasha,(a/n can anyone imagine him picking vegetable's?)Kaede was having a jolly time playing tag with the demon Winacia.It was kind of one-sided since Winacia was a full-fleged demon and Kaede was just human."No fair,your to fast!I'm never gonna catch you!"yelled Kaede."Don't blame me,blame my parents."Winacia said with toothy grin.Kaede was kind creeped out with the grin since she had razor sharp fangs.  
  
Winacia noticed this and shut her mouth.Suddenly,Kaede found the perfect appurtunity to catch her.She raced towards her.She was inches away from tagging her when she then flew up in the sky.Her wings were to small to support her completely since she was only a kid,but it was enough to hover her to a tree branch."Ok,no that's just cheating."said Kaede with a disgruntled look."All's fair in tag and food."Winacia said with her arms crossed.  
  
"Isn't it in love and war?" "No and if it is it shouldn't be."Inuyasha looked at how Kaede and Winacia argued.He wished that everything was that way.Then maybe he wouldn't feel so different.Inuyasha then snuck a glance at Kikyo who was chuckling at the two girls.Suddenly Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and they both stared at each other for a minute.winacia then decided she wanted to ruin the moment and popped out of the sky."Hey,are you guys having a staring contest or what?"  
  
They both quickly turned away and blushed."Oh,I know what's going on here."Winacia said eyeing the two."Well,i have to go for a moment.Kaede come with me please" "Alright sis"said Kaede cheerfully while helping her dear sister carrying the vegetables."Inuyasha,where does Kikyo go all the time?"Inuyasha looked at the dragon girl with confused eyes."Come to think of it,I don't even know what the hell she's been doing.'thought Inuyasha. "You don't know either huh?" "How did you do that?"asked Inuyasha with curiousity.   
  
"My family used to be very good at reading minds."She said looking very proud of herself."What happened to your family anyway?" "I dunno,one minute everything is...perfect,then all of a sudden my dad knocks me out and throws me out of the castle and into the river"said Winacia with tearful eyes.Inuyasha hated to see a girl cry,so he gave her some sugar cane(a/n do they have sugar cane in Japan?)She delightfully ate it while Inuyasha was trying to figure out where Kikyo would be going to so often.  
  
"If you want,I'll go figure out where she's been going."said Winacia,finishing up her sugar cane."Hey,ya know,some people want their thoughts not read!"yelled Inuyasha. Winacia didn't even hear what he said. "So do you want me to or what?" Inuyasha thought it over for a secound."Fine,but if she finds out,don't tell her i told you to do it!" " Fine whatever"  
  
  
  
~Elsewhere~   
  
Kikyo comes out of a carvan where Kaede is waiting for her outside."Kikyo,I still don't know why you help that guy,i mean he's a bandit."wailed Kaede. 'We must take pity on the man,Onigumo.For he is severely burned and will never be able to leave that carvan."While the two sisters were having a conversation on Onigumo,Winacia stayed in the trees listening.Kikyo and Kaede left after a while and then Winacia went in to see who was this Onigumo.  
  
~Field~  
  
Inuyasha sat on the grass waiting for Winacia to see if she found anything.That's when he smelled the scent of kikyo in the air.He looked up to see it really was her.Kikyo sat down next to him and turned to him with happiness in her eyes."Inuyasha, I'm going to give you the Shikon no Tama,so you could be human and stay here with me."Inuyasha just stared at her with confusion.  
  
He couldn't believe that Kikyo was actually telling him to stay with her.Was she telling him that...maybe she..loved him?After all those years of being a disgrace to demons and a freak to humans,someone actually cared for him?Kikyo looked at him eagerly,waiting for his answer."Kikyo,I'll do it...for you" Kikyo embraced Inuyasha,so happy that soon her job to protect the jewel would be complete.  
  
"Inuyasha,meet me at the big tree in the forest."(a/n sorry,i forgot what the name of the tree.)  
  
Kikyo went back to the village to get the jewel.Inuyasha stood up and started walking to the tree.While daydreaming about how his life will be with Kikyo.  
  
~carvan~  
  
Winacia went inside the carvan to find a cripple man covered in bandages."Maybe his life would be better if they just killed him."she thought. Suddenly,Onigumo shot open his eyes and stared straight at her."And who might you be......a friend of Kikyo's perhaps?"he said in a creepy kind of voice.Winacia looked at him with a confusing face and said"My name's Winacia...I already know yours"Onigumo looked at the demon child and then took her hand. "Little girl,would you mind fetching me a few demons?" "What for?" "I know you wouldn't want Kikyo to be harmed now would you?"   
  
Winacia looked at him with a confused face not quite following him. "Now if you bring some demons here...I will make them dissapear and they will never bother you again.Less demons to worry about right?" Winacia thought this over.She did want to get rid of demons,but something told her she shouldn't trust this guy.But she just wanted to see if that could really happen.  
  
"Ok,just hold on a minute."Winacia stepped outside the carvan and took out an ocarina.She tried to remember a melody her mom taught here before she died.It was a melody that attracted demons by it's mystical sound.She remembered a few secounds later and started playing the ocarina.(a/n you know that song in "the legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time"?She's playing the melody that sends you to the fire temple.)  
  
In a couple of secounds,hundreds of thousands of demons came.Onigumo dragged himself from the carvan."I give you my body as payment to giving me unlimited strengh"All the demons then started devouring his body.That's when it hit Winacia."Wait!How did you know I could do that!"But it was to late.The demons had all combined to make one.Winacia looked in amazement."Oni...gumo? "I despise that name...from now on,everyone will call me Naraku."  
  
Naraku turned to the young dragon child."When my human half was still able to move,he turned your family agaisnt you,then made that ogre chase all the way to this village.Unfortunatly,before his plan was complete,he was burned badly.It doesn't matter though,it still ended in the same conclusion."Said Naraku in a voice that sent chill up Winacia's spine."Now I have no use for you." Winacia stood terrified of Naraku while he came closer.  
  
Winacia then decided to run.She ran toward the tree in the forest.Naraku stood their smirking."I decided i won't kill you just yet,your still a bit useful to me"   
  
~Field~  
  
Kikyo walked through the forest,with the Shikon no Tama in her hand.She suddenly heard something running behind her."ahh"She felt claws cut in the shoulder.She looked behind her and was shocked to see Inuyasha.(a/n I will call him Inu-raku)Inu-raku walked up to her."I never did like you bitch,I only cared about getting the Shikon Jewel"He was about to pick it up but then Kikyo shot an arrow in his direction.Inu-raku ran in the direction of the tree,while Kikyo followed him.  
  
~tree~  
  
Inuyasha waited patiently for Kikyo.Kikyo came running and he noticed she was bleeding."Kikyo,what happened!?"he said concerned."Die,Inuyasha!"she shot an arrow at him which got a direct hit.He was pinned to the tree,with the help of a spell.Kikyo fell to the floor and Kaede came running."Big sister!"she cried.She came to her side."Kaede,burn the Shikon no Tama with my body...it causes nothing but hurt and pain to one's life,i don't want that to happen to.....you."At that moment,Kikyo died.  
  
Kaede respected her sister's request and did what she was told.After that,she went to search for Winacia,to tell her the news.But she was never seen again.  
  
~Winacia's pov~  
  
"Naraku...."Winacia was at the base of the tree where Inuyasha was pinned.She had tried to get him out but the arrow didn't let demons touch it."Naraku..I will train the rest of my life till I finally kill you....trust me,the day will come"She looked back at Inuyash."I'm sorry"the little girl whispered.With that,she left,never to be heard from again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it?if I get good reviews,then I'll write the story of what happens next. 


End file.
